


Overwhelming Power

by mitzi_uwu_trash



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, HaraHara Courses, Possession, Powerhungry, Puyo Puyo Fever 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzi_uwu_trash/pseuds/mitzi_uwu_trash
Summary: Klug desperately desires power. He is sick of his classmates kicking him around in Puyo matches despite his natural talent in Puyo battles. He seeks help in an unlikely and dangerous source.This takes place before the main events of the Puyo Puyo Fever 2 HaraHara courses.





	Overwhelming Power

Klug held the Lantern of the Star, Stone of the Moon, and Bookmark of the Sun out in front of his mysterious tome, the Record of Sealing. The sneering he constantly heard from the weak and self-absorbed Raffina would finally stop once he activated the book’s true power. Finally, Feli would fear him rather than the other way around. He would be the best magic user in the class, no, the school district! No student would ever stand in his way! Lemres would finally admire him and desire to have his tutor aid. Lemres’ admiration was motivation enough to unleash the full power of the Record of Sealing. Klug took a deep breath to ease his excitement. He flipped the journal open to the page he heard the voice inside whisper. The summoning of raw power had begun.

Chanting of words unrecognizable in any language filled the quiet and dusty chamber in the Ruins. A bright red summoning circle situated directly above the Record of Sealing illuminated the dim room. Scattered notes were blown away by the sheer force of the magic being released. The magical items were pulled into the circle by a supernatural force. Klug was blinded by the sheer luminosity of the summoning circle. He covered his face with his hat while the whirring of the circle grew louder and louder. Even with his eyes blocked, Klug’s head suffered throbbing pains from the deluge of light. The book was humming eerily by the time the light had begun to die down. Klug uncovered his face. A bright red demon floated above the book. Ominous scarlet fog surrounded the demon. It cackled as it stared Klug dead in the eyes.

“Oh, what an average vessel,” the demon stated in a low yet screechy voice. “I am honestly disappointed, but I suppose it is better than no vessel whatsoever.”

“Are you th-the demon of the R-r-r-record of S-sealing? Klug asked nervously. “Can you grant me you f-f-full p-power now? I swear an oath to use it responsibly, oh great and peculiar demon.”

“Oh, mere child, you will possess my power,” the demon reassured. “Or rather, my power shall possess you!”

Klug tried to run at the sound of those words entering his ears, but the demon enclosed the entire room with scarlet fog. The fog yanked Klug down to the floor by the ankles and dragged him towards the hovering Record of Sealing. Klug desperately clawed at the stone brick floor, but his efforts to slow his possession were absolutely futile. Klug tried to scream, but all that could be heard in the room was the maniacal laughter of the demon. The floating book slammed down onto his back, and the fog bound his hands and legs together. The demon had him captured with no foreseeable way out. The demon sank its teeth into his neck. He felt his soul violently ejected from his body. He floated from the Record of Sealing, staring at his own limp body. His body looked so pale and weak from the view of an outsider. He hadn’t eaten or slept much ever since setting his sight on the power of the tome. Hopefully, the strange demon would suffer because of that. The red wisp flew into the bite mark on the neck of Klug’s body. He could see his body shaking after that. Klug’s body kneeled slowly after the book and fog had released their grip from it. Then, “Klug” stood up. His eyes appeared dead and cold, barely visible through the cloudy lenses of his glasses. The jaw of Klug’s body unhinged while the demon loudly roared with mad laughter. Klug knew he would have thrown up at a sight so horrible, but he had no digestive tract as a book-bound demon. “Klug” picked up the book with the three items in his possession along with the body of a bookworm desperate for power. He marched out of the room with his cape composed of scarlet fog waving at his motion. Klug felt dizzy, discombobulated, and dissociated. He stared out into the stray sunlight that fell into the ruins before the Record of Sealing was shut on him, leaving him to spend the rest of his time alone, in the dark, and completely powerless. His plan had gone beyond astray.


End file.
